Numquam
by Esir
Summary: Slash, HPSS. Written for a contest. Ministry decides that the Death Eaters in Azkaban aren't being punished enough, so all imprisoned Death Eaters are to be enslaved. Harry chooses Severus, who had betrayed everyone in the war. Adult stuff. CHARACTER DEAT
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe.

**Warnings**: Adult stuff (…2 graphic scenes, I think, and a bit of swearing). Some would consider "slash" a warning, too.

**A/N**: Alright, I still have twenty minutes to upload everything on so I'm very stressed and won't write a lot of Author Notes, even though I love to do that. This story is written for a contest on the Third Floor Corridor (check link for profile), and, unfortunately, I am not happy with it. Curse not enough time! Prompt: _The war is over. Harry managed to destroy the Dementors along with Voldemort (good riddance) but now the Ministry in it's infinite wisdom cough has decided that Azkaban is no longer enough of a punishment for the remaining Death Eaters. Considering they're not paying off their debt to society in pain and misery, it is decided they should pay it off by working. All imprisoned Death Eaters are to be enslaved. And Harry, being the war hero that he is, gets first dibs. Privately invited to Azkaban, he gets to take the Death Eater of his choice home as his personal slave and heap pain and misery upon him/her instead. What Death Eater does Harry choose? And what will Harry do? __Revenge or rehabilitation?_

Enjoy!

Prologue

"Cell 76."

The large door was slowly opened and Harry stepped through. He looked around and saw a small room, with a washbasin, a chair and a bed. A man was sitting on the bed, almost holding himself, but still too dignified to do that.

Harry looked at him, and knew that he had chosen the right one. He walked to him, and looked at the black eyes that were staring at him through a greasy curtain of hair.

"Show some respect to your superior, Snape," a guard snapped.

Harry saw that Severus Snape wanted to get up, but he stopped him quickly.

"It's alright," he said softly. "Take your time to stand up, you're leaving this place."

Severus looked at him strangely, and slowly got up. The difference in their heights had greatly lessened since the last time they had seen each other.

Harry nodded at him, and walked out of the cell. When he heard no one following him, he turned around and saw that Severus was still standing on the same spot. Harry walked back, and looked Severus straight in his eyes, not daring to grab his hands in fear of making him flinch and embarrassing him.

"It's alright, I promise. I'm taking you out of here, to my place."

"What's going on?" was the reply in a raspy voice.

"I'll explain to you at my home. If you want to get out of this place, then trust me and come with me."

Harry saw the doubt in Severus' eyes, and he smiled when Severus followed him when Harry walked out of the stinking cell.


	2. The beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe.

**Warnings**: Adult stuff (…2 graphic scenes, I think, and a bit of swearing). Some would consider "slash" a warning, too.

**A/N**: I am very bad at splitting up chapters, so some will be a lot longer than others. I'm still learning! And please forgive me for any mistakes, I don't have enough time to proofread this anymore.

The beginning

While Harry prepared dinner – Severus must be hungry – Severus was taking a shower. Harry thought about the journey to his home. It had been quiet, with Harry trying to make eye contact, while Severus kept avoiding his eyes. Harry sighed, trying to prepare himself for the conversation that was coming.

He was done preparing a while before Severus was done with his shower. He smiled at Severus when he came down in some old, yet clean clothes, but Severus just sat down and grabbed a bit of the food and put it on his plate.

"You can take more," Harry said, trying to encourage Severus to feel more comfortable.

"To eat a lot after a long time with small meals is bad for you, Potter," he snapped back. Harry just stayed silent.

They didn't talk for the rest of Severus' meal. When he was done, he finally looked into Harry's eyes and Harry knew he wanted an explanation.

"Please don't freak out, just listen through my explanation, alright?"

He got no reply.

"As there are no Dementors anymore, the Ministry thought that Azkaban wasn't a punishment anymore. So… they decided that people can get someone… out of Azkaban. They let me choose –"

"I am a slave?"

"Please don't call it that," Harry said, cringing.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because I knew that people would want to take revenge, and –"

"You do not want to?"

"Second chances," Harry said, smiling.

"You don't mind that I've killed your mentor, betrayed everyone, was an indirect cause of the death of your Weasley friend –"

"Stop!" Harry yelled, anger flaring up. "Just… stop! I thought that you felt at least _a bit_ of regret."

Severus remained silent.

"You don't feel regret?" Harry asked, not believing it.

Severus still said nothing.

"I… please, go to bed," Harry sighed.

"You said I wasn't a slave."

"Alright, I'll go, then," Harry said, standing up. "Your room is the stairs up, second door on your left. Mine is the first on the right, if you'll ever need me. Call Peppy if you need something."

He walked away, not looking back to see whether Severus has listened.


	3. Uncomfortable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe.

**Warnings**: Adult stuff (…2 graphic scenes, I think, and a bit of swearing). Some would consider "slash" a warning, too.

Uncomfortable

Harry woke up early, and thought nervously of the day that was lying ahead of him. How could he make Severus comfortable, and yet not treat him as a child that needed help?

"I forgave you," Harry whispered, before feeling ridiculous. Here he was, practising a sentence that Severus wouldn't listen to anyway. 'First comfortable,' Harry thought. He got up slowly.

When he entered the dining room, Severus was already sitting there, in the old clothes he had worn the evening before.

"Hasn't Peppy put new clothes in your closet?" Harry asked, confused.

"He did."

"Why are you still wearing your old ones?" he asked, sitting down.

"Please, Potter. I still have a bit of dignity left," he sneered.

"You think they're ugly?"

"I think you bought them."

Harry shrugged. "If you want to, you can buy other clothes," he said, and called for Peppy.

"You called, Harry, sir?" Peppy asked.

"Yes, could you please put the breakfast on the table?"

"Of course, Harry, sir," Peppy squealed before disappearing.

Harry looked at Severus. "Would you prefer that?"

"Potter, I don't have money, fool."

Harry sighed, irritated that Severus was so stubborn.

"I'll lend you some, but you'll have to order them, because…" Harry paused for a second. "It will be a shock for people if they see you on the streets," he decided on.

"Even with the great Potter?"

The food appeared on the table, so Harry just nodded.

During breakfast, Harry tried to think of something to start a conversation with, but couldn't really think of anything that would interest Severus.

"What do I do here all day?" Severus suddenly asked, surprising Harry greatly.

"Well… I have a large library, and the garden is very relaxing and big. I also have a potions lab, but I am working on a potion there, so I would prefer it if you didn't come there," Harry said, pausing there, hoping that Severus would ask on what he was working, but he just ate his toast. "You can just walk around, see what might interest you."

"Where is the library?"

XxXxXx

Harry didn't see him for the rest of the day, but when he asked Peppy about Severus, he told him that he had been reading the whole time, but had called him to bring lunch, which pleased Harry greatly. At least Severus didn't lock himself in.

Dinner passed in silence, as Harry realised that he shouldn't try to force Severus into conversations the whole time. He said goodnight to Severus – who was in the library - when he went to bed, but got no reply, which Harry expected. He wondered when he _would_ get one.

XxXxXx

_They won't hear you scream," Lucius Malfoy hissed into Harry's ears, who was lying naked on the floor. Harry looked at him, trying to open his mouth to spit at him, but he couldn't. They had sealed it with a spell, forcing Harry to breathe through his nose during this torture session. _

_A sudden pain flashed through Harry's whole body when Malfoy stabbed his ankle with a knife. He tried to scream, but that only resulted in him struggling to breathe. '_

"_Scared, Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked, grinning evilly. _

_Harry could only think the reply, before Lucius Malfoy cut the back of his knee open, making Harry lose the fight against his tears, that kept on falling while Malfoy cut his whole body open…_

"…Potter! Potter!"

Harry's eyes flew open, but he couldn't move. Had they come to save him?

"Potter, damn it, look around," the voice said.

Harry cringed, closing his eyes again. He didn't want to see those dead bodies, didn't want to feel…

"Potter, if you don't wake up right now, cold water will be splashed into your face."

Cold water? Harry opened his eyes, and because of the sudden _"Lumos"_, he saw Severus' face.

Harry tried to sit up, but all the strength had been drained from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered, revealing into the fact that he could open his mouth.

"You screamed," Severus said, stepping back.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, trying to sit up again, and this time succeeding. "I…" he started, before stopping himself. This was too personal. "What time is it?"

"3 AM."

Harry sighed, knowing that he'd have to go back to sleep again. Could you fetch me a Dreamless Sleep potion? It's in the right drawer of that closet."

Severus silently looked for it, and handed it over to Harry.

"Nightmare?" he asked, looking at the door as if he didn't care.

"One that happened," Harry replied, before swallowing the potion. The last thing he saw was Severus closing the door softly.


	4. Closer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe.

**Warnings**: Adult stuff (…2 graphic scenes, I think, and a bit of swearing). Some would consider "slash" a warning, too.

Closer

Harry opened his eyes slowly after a long and deep sleep. "I really need to get up," he muttered to himself, seeing a large beam of light slipping in between the curtains.

When he arrived at the dining room, he saw that everything was ready, and that Severus was waiting while reading the Prophet. Harry noticed that he was wearing the clothes Harry had bought.

"You didn't have to wait," Harry said, sitting down.

"I wasn't hungry," Severus said, putting the Prophet aside and grabbing some toast.

Harry smiled, glad that Severus had waited. Maybe it was because of the nightmare he had saved him from? The thought of the nightmare made him flush. He couldn't believe that he had actually _screamed_. He was almost glad that Severus didn't mention it. Almost.

When they were done with breakfast, Severus disappeared into the library again. Harry grinned, before going to his potions lab.

XxXxXx

"I'll be gone this afternoon and evening," Harry said at lunch.

"Why?"

"Work. I'm a medi-wizard at Mungo's, and my small vacation has finished, unfortunately."

Severus nodded.

"If you need me, just send Peppy to me with a message or a note."

"When will I be able to get out of this house?"

Harry hesitated. "I can't promise anything, I'm sorry. You can always go to the garden, though."

"I know."

Harry smiled, not able to think of a reply.

An hour later, he yelled that he was going, and went to Mungo's. When he came home at 11 PM, Severus had already gone to bed, which saddened Harry. He had hoped that he would wait.

XxXxXx

In this way, they developed a pattern, with Severus always waiting for Harry at breakfast, and staying in the library the whole time – except for lunch and dinner – while Harry went to work. He had always preferred the afternoon/evening shifts, because he detested getting up early.

Harry kept trying to get closer to Severus, starting conversations the whole time and telling about what he had been doing after the war, but he got no response from Severus. Harry even went to the library one day, but other than glares for not being quiet, he got nothing, which frustrated Harry greatly. He _saw_ that Severus' eyes weren't moving when looking at his book, indicating that he was listening, but it was as if listening and talking to Harry was something that his pride couldn't take. Harry hoped that it would go away, he wanted to be closer to Severus.

And then one night, Harry came home after midnight, very tired. He opened the door, and almost went up the stairs immediately, until he noticed that there was light in the living room. He walked to it, and was very surprised when he saw Severus sitting in the big armchair, a fire burning, and with a glass of whiskey next to him. Harry saw that there was also another glass, almost making him laugh from happiness. Instead, he entered and saw down on the couch.

"Thank you for waiting for me," Harry said softly.

"You're welcome," Severus said, waving his hand into the direction of Harry's glass.

"Cheers," Harry said, raising his glass to Severus, before taking a sip. He fell back into the couch, and sighed deeply. He wondered why Severus had waited for him. Maybe he was finally getting the hint that Harry wanted to get closer? But what should he say? He hated this uncomfortable silence.

"Work was… tiring," he started. "Lots of demanding patients, making me run all the time." Harry paused for a moment, wondering whether he should keep talking or not.

"Continue," Severus said suddenly.

Harry smiled. "There's this old, female patient, who…"

Harry talked deep into the night, loving every minute of it, because he finally knew for sure that Severus was listening. He sometimes even asked something, encouraging Harry.

The next two weeks it continued like this, and it was heaven.


	5. Darla

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe.

**Warnings**: Adult stuff (…2 graphic scenes, I think, and a bit of swearing). Some would consider "slash" a warning, too.

Darla

Harry came home, dead tired. He sighed, knowing that he'd have to sit on the couch and tell about his day, or Severus would notice that something was wrong. Which wasn't bad, because maybe Severus would open up if he would open up, but Harry still found it hard when people saw him when he was fragile.

He entered the living room, and sat down, taking a sip of his whiskey. He looked up, and saw Severus looking at him.

"Today was normal. Not so much patients, but…" Harry took a deep breath. "There was one…" He let his head fall in his hands. He couldn't do this.

"What happened?" Severus asked in a rather neutral voice.

"…nothing?"

"Liar."

Harry smiled sadly. "Very. Give me one moment," he said, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"There was this little girl..." he had to pause again. "Damn it!"

"Take your time," Severus said. It had to be the sweetest thing Harry had ever heard him say, and he almost cried. Instead, he took another sip. He had never drunk this fast, and he felt the world turning a bit. The alcohol loosened his tongue, though, and he could finally speak.

"This… a little girl, her name is Darla. She came in this morning, but medi-wizards have been trying to cure her for a long time already. I had to tell her today that she is incurable, and she realised what I was saying, but… damn it, Severus, she said that she still believed that I could cure her. She's six! She shouldn't…" here Harry could feel his eyes stinging, so he stopped. He looked at Severus, and saw that he was looking at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Harry looked away.

"Crying is not something that you should be embarrassed over," Severus said.

"And that comes from you?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Severus replied, and suddenly he stood up and walked over to Harry. He looked down on him for a moment, before sitting down next to him, with still some space between them.

"Is she really incurable?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "As far as I know."

"Maybe we could try to cure her? She still has faith in you, that must mean that you are able to."

Harry snorted. "Right. I tried, but I couldn't help her!"

"What if I help you?" Severus asked, completely shocking Harry.

"You'd want to help me?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Severus glared at Harry. "Do I have to give a reason for everything?"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Are you serious, though?"

"Of course I am."

"Really?"

"This is becoming insulting, Potter," Severus snapped. "I am. Say whether you accept my help, because if you continue like this, I won't."

"No, no, I'd really appreciate it if you would help!" Harry quickly said. "I was just surprised."

The look Severus gave him made Harry felt as an obvious first year at Hogwarts again. "Yeah…" he almost stuttered, not knowing what to say. Silence fell for a couple of minutes, with Harry looking at Severus, while he was looking at the fireplace.

"Well?" Severus broke the silence with.

"What 'well'?" Harry asked, confused.

"Where is this potions lab of yours?"

Harry finally laughed, and he stood up, leading Severus to his lab. There he described every symptom, everything that he knew of Darla's disease. They would be working until deep in the night.

XxXxXx

After weeks of almost constant working on the potion, it was finally ready. Harry smiled at Severus when they poured the potion into a vial, and his heart fluttered when he saw Severus smiling back, too, even though it was only a little smile.

Harry immediately went to Mungo's, and he surprised Darla greatly. He explained about the potion, and she flew into his arms, crying from happiness. Harry had never felt this good, and he gave her the potion.

Every evening he would tell Severus how she was doing, and he could see that Severus felt proud when he told that Darla was doing much better. Harry was glad because of that – Severus had had enough traumas and problems, he needed an accomplishment.

XxXxXx

And then it happened. Harry came home in tears, and crashed on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, a bit in panic.

"She's dead!" Harry yelled, flinging his pillow to the wall. "SHE'S GONE!"

"Darla?" Severus asked, shocked.

"Who else?!" Harry yelled, screaming in another pillow. The anger flooded out of him, and he just cried. He hated this. It went so well, and then suddenly… gone.

He looked up when Severus remained silent.

"What? No words of comfort?" he asked sarcastically.

"Do you blame this on me?" Severus asked, and Harry could see that he was uncomfortable.

"Of course not! We worked on it together," Harry said, wiping his tears away and standing up to kneel in front of Severus. This was the it. He would have to say it now. He looked him in the eyes, glad that Severus didn't look away, and finally said the words that he had practised so long on. "I've forgiven you for everything, believe me."

Severus looked down after he snorted.

"I really did. Really," Harry said softly, praying that Severus would believe him.

"You didn't, I can see it in your eyes," Severus said.

"I did. If I didn't, how could I be kneeling here in front of you? The roles would be reversed, trust me."

Severus looked away, and Harry could see the doubt slowly fading

"Come on, why don't you believe me?"

After Harry said that, Severus abruptly stood up and walked away.

"Wait!" Harry yelled, but Severus just ignored him. "Crap," he sighed. He hadn't done anything wrong!


	6. The kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe.

**Warnings**: Adult stuff (…2 graphic scenes, I think, and a bit of swearing). Some would consider "slash" a warning, too.

The kiss

Harry decided to just go to bed, not knowing how he should handle this. But when he went to breakfast the next morning, Severus wasn't there, making Harry concerned. He called for Peppy, and he said that "Severus, sir" was still in his bedroom. Harry sighed. He knew that Severus wouldn't be coming for breakfast, so he decided to just eat. Maybe he'd come out of his room later this day.

And indeed he did. Harry was sitting in the garden, enjoying the silence, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around, hand on his wand, but he relaxed when he saw that it was Severus. He smiled at him, and made room for him on the bench. Severus just sat down and looked at the fountain.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry said after a moment, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that ruled too often.

He got no reply.

"Severus…" Harry started, stopping when he realised that he had said 'Severus'. He had been avoiding that part since he was in his house.

"I was rude last night, forgive me," Severus said, ignoring the fact that Harry had used his first name.

"Don't worry about that, I guess we were both a bit shocked because of… Darla."

Severus looked at him. "You mean that you didn't mean anything you said last night?"

"I did mean everything," Harry said, turning a bit so he was looking Severus straight in the eye, but he said nothing. Severus should start this conversation.

"You… really forgave me?" Severus asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"I did," Harry said with a strong voice.

Severus nodded slowly. "Thank you."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome," he said softly, making Severus look at him. Their eyes locked, but this time nobody looked away. They just looked at each other for a while, until Harry slowly leaned forward. He stroked Severus' cheek slowly, making sure that he didn't flinch. When he didn't flinch, Harry leaned forward a bit more, but stopped just before he touched Severus' lips. It was up to him. And Severus kissed him.

The kiss was slow and a bit uncomfortable, because they both didn't really know what to do. It didn't last long, either, as both were rather shocked that it had finally happened.

Harry stopped the kiss, pulling away. He looked at Severus, and once again stroked his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Severus asked, not moving, but not ignoring the hand, either.

"I don't know," Harry said, laughing softly. "For everything."

"Don't go sappy on me, Potter," Severus replied.

Harry pulled his hand away. "Please say 'Harry'?" he asked seriously.

Severus hesitated a bit, so Harry added, "Oh, come on, you just kissed me!" making Severus finally smile a real smile.

"Harry."

Harry rewarded him with a long kiss.


	7. The zoo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe.

**Warnings**: Adult stuff (…2 graphic scenes, I think, and a bit of swearing). Some would consider "slash" a warning, too.

The zoo

"Severus!" Harry yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming! Have you got everything already, Harry?"

"Of course! I'm waiting for you here," he laughed back.

"Give me one minute!"

Harry grinned, sitting down on the chairs. This would take a while.

It had been three weeks since they first kissed, and their relationship had really started to settle. First it had been still uncomfortable, but slowly they got more scenes like the one that had just happened. Besides kissing, the furthest they had gone was touching each other, because Severus still refused to sleep in the same bed with Harry, and Harry didn't want to give the other a blowjob in the middle of the living room, while it was day. He was patient. He did notice that Severus was starting to become a different man – he was much more cheerful, and Harry had heard him laugh one time. Severus still said that he didn't, but Harry knew that he liked it that Harry heard him.

"Dreaming away, are we?"

Harry turned around and smiled at Severus. "Just thinking of you!"

"Have I ever told you that you're unbelievably romantic?" Severus said, smiling.

"All the time," Harry said cheerfully. "Ready?"

"Ages."

XxXxXx

Harry had been looking forward to this trip for a week, and when they arrived at the place of destination, he jumped out of the taxi and pulled Severus with him.

"The zoo!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes," Severus said, laughing.

"See, now you're laughing again!" Harry yelled, surprised.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No! No, laugh all -" Harry started, but he was cut off with a small kiss from Severus.

"Where are we going first?" Severus asked.

"The snakes," was the grinning reply.

The snakes turned out to be a very big success, because Harry found a nice snake to talk with, and Severus loved the snakes. Harry could also see a glimpse of pride in his eyes when Harry was talking to the snake.

"That was fun," Harry said when they walked in the sunlight again.

"Yes, very much," Severus replied.

"Where to now? Your turn to choose!"

"Let's go to… the lions," he said, laughing when he saw Harry's face.

"Deal!" Harry quickly said before Severus could change his mind.

The lions weren't a success as the snakes, because they were asleep, and therefore boring. The animals after that were awake, though, and Harry and Severus enjoyed themselves greatly.

At one point they decided that they wanted an ice-cream, so they went to the shop.

"One ice-cream with chocolate and lemon, please and the other…" Harry looked at Severus.

"The other with pistachio, please."

Licking their ice-creams, they sat down and looked at the people who were walking by.

"This is good," Harry sighed happily.

"Indeed."

Suddenly they heard a girl scream, and Harry jumped up, until he realised that she was pointing at Severus.

"Death Eater! Snape!" she screamed and the group around her stepped back when they saw Severus.

"No, stop screaming, it's alright!" Harry yelled, stepping forward. When they saw him, the did.

"Harry Potter!" they gasped, before pointing again at Severus. "You've got to stop that betrayer, he's out to kill everyone here! All the Muggles –"

"He's eating an ice-cream," Harry smiled.

"That's just an act!"

"I brought him here."

"That's… what?" They finally realised that Harry had been sitting next to Severus. "Why?"

"What's going on?" a new voice suddenly said, and Harry saw that it was the boss of the zoo.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said. "It was just –"

"If this is a game, then I am not amused. You lot are scaring people!"

"I'm very sorry," Harry repeated. "Don't worry, we're going," he said, and he grabbed Severus' hand. "It's really alright!" he yelled one last time to the girls, before running away.

XxXxXx

"Maybe we should have waited longer," Severus said when they were home. "People are obviously not ready to see me."

"No, I agree, we should have waited. I'm sorry," Harry replied, looking at Severus.

"Don't worry."

"I'm off to bed, I'm dead," Harry said, yawning. This day had been _draining_. "I'll see you later." He gave Severus a small kiss before disappearing into his bedroom.

When he woke up a couple of hours later, he was met with the sight of a sleeping Severus next to him. Harry smiled, and moved a bit closer, making Severus open his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I woke you," Harry whispered.

"It's alright," was the sleepy reply.

"You're in my bed."

"How observant of you."

Harry smiled, and he positioned himself in such a way that they faced each other, and he put his head on Severus' chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," was the immediate reply.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Numquam

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe.

**Warnings**: Adult stuff (…2 graphic scenes, I think, and a bit of swearing). Some would consider "slash" a warning, too.

Numquam

Today there were one month together! Harry had been looking forward to this, and he couldn't wait to do everything he had planned. He had made sure that he wouldn't have to go to work today.

"Severus?" Harry asked at an early lunch.

"Yes?"

"Could you go to the nearest city and buy some of that special parchment for me today?"

"You do realise that the nearest city is one hour away?"

"Yep!"

"I see. I'll go," Severus said, causing Harry to grin. Severus was up to something, too, or else he wouldn't have agreed this fast.

He sent Severus away as soon as he could, and he was busy all day with preparing everything.

At 6 PM, he heard the front door, just as he was ready. He ran to Severus and gave him a long kiss.

"Follow me," he whispered, and almost skipped to the dining room. When he opened the door, he saw Severus' eyes become big in amazement.

The whole room was semi-dark, as only the candles on the table gave some light. Harry had closed the curtains. There was a big meal waiting for them on the table, and there were rose petals everywhere, making the room smell like roses.

"What do you think?" Harry asked nervously.

"This room just screams romance," Severus said, smiling. "It's wonderful, Harry." He gave a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Good," Harry sighed, relieved.

"I have something small for you," Severus said, grabbing something out of his pocket, and he gave it to Harry, who was grinning widely. He unwrapped it, and in his hands lay a small figurine of a roaring lion.

"Awww, thank you!" Harry squealed, and he kissed Severus.

"Are you sure it's alright? I searched the –"

"I love it," Harry cut him off. He walked to the table and put the lion next to his glass.

"So… hope you're hungry!" he said, making Severus laugh and feel more comfortable again.

"It looks delicious."

"Thanks!"

"You prepared this yourself?"

"Of course!"

They sat down next to each other, and Harry raised his glass.

"To us," he said, and he clinked his glass with Severus' one.

They dined for a couple of hours, laughing a lot, and sharing each other's plate. Harry managed to feed Severus, even though it was under great protest at first. It was dark outside when they finished, and Harry smiled secretively at Severus.

"There's something else, isn't it?" he asked, laughing.

"Follow the rose petals," was the only hint.

"You're really romantic," Severus said, kissing Harry. "Only if you come with me."

"Of course," Harry said, standing up.

They followed the petals and ended up in Harry's bedroom.

"Such a surprise," Severus said sarcastically.

"Oh, hush," Harry whispered, and he leaned in to kiss Severus.

He almost ripped his short off, and quickly unbuttoned his own, too. With bare chests they fell on Harry's bed, and he immediately pulled Severus' pants off, undressing him as fast as he could. He had waited so long for this moment.

"I'm not going to be the only one naked here," Severus hissed, and he undressed Harry. He licked his chest, causing Harry to shiver. He in turn straddled Severus, and starting licking a nipple, biting it softly, while playing with the other one with his hands. He grinned against the skin when he heard Severus gasp, and he moved downwards, all the while licking and touching everything he could reach, except for Severus' penis, carefully avoiding it.

"Just… _oh_… touch it… already…" Severus managed to bring out. Harry gave a small tick on it, making Severus shiver along his whole body and gasping, before moving down to Severus' knees. He tickled his feet, but apparently he wasn't ticklish, because he kept begging for a blowjob. Harry smiled for a moment, and while he gave a small kiss on the tip, he searched for the knife he had put under the mattress that afternoon. All the while kissing and slowly giving some licks, he tried to find it, and he smirked in triumph when he felt a cold blade underneath his fingers. He grabbed it, and held it loosely in his right hand. He moved upwards with his mouth, making Severus groan.

"Please…" he begged, and Harry knew he was close to an orgasm, but he ignored the begging. Instead, he let the knife slide over Severus' thigh, making him flinch because of the sudden cold, but he didn't know what it was.

"Please… almost…" he kept on gasping, but Harry cut him off. The knife was now on his hip.

"Remember me saying that I forgave you?" he whispered.

"Yes, now, _please…_"

"I lied."

Severus eyes flew open, and he looked bewildered at Harry.

"What –"

"You betrayed everyone. You killed my best friend."

He finally made a deep cut with his knife, making Severus flinch badly.

"You –" he was able to bring out.

"Shhhh, _honey_, now it's my turn to betray…" Harry whispered, clamping his left hand over Severus' mouth. He made another cut, and watched the blood pour out of the wounds.

"I never forgave you."

_Stab._

Never.

_Stab._

Never.

_Stab. _

…never.

The End

**A/N: **Yep, that was it! I'm sorry that I didn't warn for "Character Death", but wouldn't that just take the whole surprise away? If you do think that I should warn, please say so, and I will.

I hope it wasn't that bad, lol.


End file.
